Ascensorem the Pirate
by that-dragongeek.girl
Summary: When pirates attack Berk, Hiccup is taken. He returns 13 years later a pirate, friends with a dragon - A Night Fury, the unholy offspring and lightning and death itself - and dressed in a strange getup. But what obstacles will arise when he arrives at Berk different from the seven year old they knew? OCs, slight one-sided Hiccstrid. Pirate!Hiccup. Hiccup x OC. Some language.


Ascensorem the Pirate

A HTTYD fanfiction

Chapter 1

Stoick sighed in frustration. Pirates hadn't attacked Berk since his early years of being chief and now their ships were spotted on the horizon. And now he has more to protect than just his island; He had a son now. And unlike the other Viking seven-year-olds, he was really small and had a knack for messing things up, as his name implies; Hiccup.

He gazed at his small son, curled up, sound asleep on his chair which dwarfed his son more than he liked. Small snores were pouring from his mouth, parted in sleep. The chief allowed his frustration to melt away as he knelt down next to his sleeping son. He lifted a meaty hand, which basically cupped Hiccups whole head, and stroked his son's hair. Hiccup stirred before leaning into his father's hand, his face forming a contented smile. Stoick gently scooped the small, sleeping boy into his arms and brought him to his loft bedroom. He was reluctulant to give him the bedroom; No one can resist the boys pout yet.

Gingerly, he set the boy down on his bed. Hiccup curled into a ball almost instantly as his father draped a blanket on him. The chief recognized it as a way to gather heat. He smiled and kissed his sons forehead.

"Good night, Hiccup," he said. Just as he reached the stairs, Hiccup's small voice reached him.

"Good night, daddy," came his sleepy voice, "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

About an hour later, Stoick stood in front of the entrance to the village with his warriors. He couldn't help, but look back at his house worriedly, as did the other parents of the tribe. If even one of the pirates got past them – he didn't want to think about it.

A man – probably his thirties, came from the ship, probably the leader of the pirates and then sauntered up towards the village.

"Well, look who's still the chief," He said to him.

The Berkian chief examined him. He had pitch black hair and his beard was short; Only two inches. The man stood at his nose and was lean, but Stoick knew better than to judge that easily. This was the pirate he bested at the last attack.

"It's been a long time," He said to him with narrowed eyes, "Why are you here?"

"Why, isn't it obvious?" The pirate drew his sword, "To raid Berk."

"Then you'll have the fight of your life."

The battle ended after a sack was lugged on to the ship; Though, they didn't appear to have a problem carrying it.

"We'll be back some day," The captain sneered, before he ordered, "Set sail!"

The first thing Stoick does – out of habit – is check on Hiccup after a raid or attack to reassure him all is right. But when he got there to do just that, he got a surprise.

Hiccup wasn't even there. His bed was empty; his pillow squished still (saying he was there not long ago); his blanket thrown carelessly on the floor. But what really caught his attention was that Hiccup's window was open, and in the center of it – as if fate had made this moment – was the pirate ship sailing into the horizon. Stoick felt dread when his mind shot back to the sack they took.

"No," he whispered as his heart clenched. It got so bad he could barely breathe as tears pooled in his eyes when he remembered their last interaction. "No!" he shouted as he fell to his knees; Pirates were as ruthless and mindless as dragons, they wouldn't let him live. He gathered enough strength to look out the window, just to see the ship disappeared off the horizon.

X X X

Hiccup stirred, a moan betraying his aching head. He swallowed as he tried to open his eyes, but he didn't have the strength to yet so he kept them closed, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. There was a rocking sensation that Hiccup recognized of a sailing boat, panic seized his heart as he struggled to remember what got him so he was on a boat. . .Did his dad take him on a fishing trip while he was asleep? . . . No, he always woke him up for that. Panic threatened him even more, but the rocking of the ship kept him calm. It nearly struck again when he felt hands smoothing down his hair; Ones that he knew didn't belong to his father. These hands were smaller. Who ever they belonged to must've been female, for a female voice was soothing him as he felt himself being forced to lean against someone, radiating warmth. Too tired to keep his head up, he let it rest limply against who ever it was, their heartbeat soothing him to sleep again.

When he came to again, some one was still holding him and soothing him. Finally regaining the strength, he opened his eyes.

He was in a small room; With a small bed, desk, and chair; the essentials. The room was dimly lit with a candle on the desk. His headache hit him like a hammer, emitting a moan from him and him closing his eyes tightly.

"Shh, shh," the woman shushed him. "You're okay."

He swallowed before reading himself to speak with a dry throat. "Where am I?"

"You're on a boat," She explained in an even tone.

"Uh, why?" he raised his head, looking her in the face. She looked middle aged with golden eyes.

She sighed, and then handed him a mug with a liquid that smelled sweet. "Drink this, then I'll be back with the captain."

He looked at her weirdly, remembering his father's rule of not drinking any unfamiliar substances, especially from Gobber. He was about to argue but her expression made him choke what ever arguments down. He sipped on it at first, choking at the sudden sweetness, before swallowing down gulps. He handed the cup to the woman as his eyelids grew so heavy, he nearly nodded off right then and there. As he didn't have the energy to fight sleep, he let the woman ease him down on the bed as he let go of all conscious thoughts.

Someone was shaking his shoulder as he resurfaced from sleep, his head no longer hurt. He blinked open his eyes and saw a man dressed in dark clothe pants and a white shirt, and a red scrap of clothe tied around his waist. His eyes glinted with. . . Kindness? His hair was black, like a ravens feather, and his beard wasn't that long. He swallowed seeing the sword sheathed at the mans side.

"Hello," the man said, his voice gentler than he imagined, "My name's Kaden."

"Why. . . why am I here?" Hiccup asked, "I want to go home."

The captain looked at him with sympathy, and then knelt next to him on the bed. "I'm sorry, I can't do that." He said and then looked him over again, "What's your name, kid? You're rather. . .small, for the son of Stoick the Vast."

"That's what every one says," Hiccup replied before glancing back at Kaden, "Hence my name 'Hiccup'."

"Hmm," the pirate hummed as he stood once more and looked at Hiccup with debating eye's. "I'll make a pirate out of you."


End file.
